1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display apparatus, and more particularly, to a plasma display apparatus, in which it can reduce the noise of a data pulse.
2. Description of the Background Art
In general, a plasma display panel comprises a front panel and a rear panel. A barrier rib formed between the front panel and the rear panel forms one cell. Each cell is filled with an inert gas comprising a primary discharge gas, such as neon (Ne), helium (He) or a mixed gas of Ne+He, and a small amount of xenon (Xe). A plurality of the cells forms one pixel. For example, a red (R) discharge cell, a green (G) discharge cell and a blue (B) discharge cell form one pixel.
In the plasma display panel constructed above, when the inert gas is discharged with a high frequency voltage, it generates vacuum ultraviolet rays. Phosphors formed between the barrier ribs are excited to display images. The plasma display panel can be made thin and light, and has thus been in the spotlight as the next-generation display devices.
A plurality of electrodes, such as a scan electrode Y, a sustain electrode Z and an address electrode X, is formed in the plasma display panel. A predetermined driving voltage is applied to the plurality of electrodes to generate a discharge, whereby images are displayed.
Drivers for supplying the driving voltage to the above-described electrodes are connected to the electrodes.
For example, a data driver can be connected to the address electrode X of the electrodes of the plasma display panel, and a scan driver can be connected to the scan electrode Y of the electrodes of the plasma display panel.
The plasma display panel in which a plurality of electrodes is formed as described above i.e., what a driver for supplying a predetermined driving voltage to the plurality of electrodes of the plasma display panel is comprised is called a “plasma display apparatus”.
The plasma display apparatus displays images by generating a discharge within the discharge cell of the plasma display panel, as described above. For example, the plasma display apparatus can generate a reset discharge, an address discharge and a sustain discharge. In this case, the address discharge is a discharge for selecting a discharge cell in which a sustain discharge (i.e., a primary discharge for displaying images, of the plurality of discharge cell) will be generated.
To generate the address discharge, a predetermined image signal is supplied to the address electrode X formed in the plasma display panel as a data pulse form.
In this case, in the prior art plasma display apparatus, relatively strong noise is generated in an image signal supplied to the address electrode X, i.e., a data pulse. Therefore, a problem arises because electrical damage is given to the driving circuit of the plasma display apparatus.
There is also another problem in that the picture quality of an image implemented in the prior art plasma display apparatus is degraded and even worse an images are not displayed.
An amount of noise generated in the image signal is varied depending on factors, such as resistance and the length of a transmission line of an image signal.
More particularly, as the size of a plasma display panel increases, the length of the transmission line of the image signal is lengthened. This results in further strong noise occurring in the image signal. Therefore, problems arise because electrical damage to the driving circuit is increased and the picture quality of an image is further degraded.